First-period Murder: The 88th Hunger Games
by Ihaveacupofnoodles
Summary: Amelia Sattelitfriv is the Capitol's new gamemaker. crafty and full of bloodlust, she comes up with a brand new kind of arena. The tributes? well, they'll just have to see the arena to believe it. SYOT CLOSED. NOT ACCEPTING ANY TRIBUTES. 24/24 ALIVE
1. Chapter 1

President Snow was "Unfortunately" ill. The doctors worked feverishly, but alas, he wouldn't be well enough to announce the 87th annual hunger games. He left it to the brand new, creative, crafty Head Gamemaker. She had worked for the President for so long, and now it was her time to show Panem her game making skills. And she had just the idea.

She stepped up to the podium as cheers rippled across the stadium. "Welcome, one and all to the 88th Hunger Games! My name is Amelia Sattelitfiv I am so glad and honored to be this year's gamemaker, and hopefully the gamemaker for years to come. This year, dear residents of Panem, your schooling will have a large impact on your gameplan! So sharpen your pencils, because only one can pass this bloody test." The Capitolites cheered. They cheered for murder, for no mercy, they cheered for bloodlust, pain and agony. How disgusting.

Hello! What an awful beginning, but this is my first Fanfic and i'm working out the kinks. This is an AU whereas Katniss killed Peeta with Nightlock, and never flared a rebellion. I hope this works out, so just put your tribute in the reviews. One person may have up to 2 tributes, and I will not let you create a set, or basically both of the district tributes.

Other than that, have at! I don't need any pictures or whatever, and bloodbath characters don't have to be as detailed. May the odds be ever in your tributes favor.

Name:

Age:

District:

Gender:

Appearance: (no one-liners for character you don't want immediately killed off.)

Backstory: see above.

Personality:

Family:

Significant friends: up to 2 or 3 is fine.

Reaped or Volunteer:

Reaction/Reason

Feelings about partner:

Training focus:

Training score:

Interview angle:

Game plan:

Weapon of choice:

Ideal death: Bloodbath? Poison? Or is your tribute a winner?

Note:

++++ Not needed but wanted to add ++++

Chariot outfit:

Interview outfit:

Token:

Mentor notes for 5, 6, 8, 9, and 10:


	2. Chapter One(The real One): Pure Insanity

_**Hey! I know i said in my Bio I would Update Thursday, and i will, but my creative juices were flowing and I just thought screw it. I thought I would give a little bit of filler until I got more tributes. Keep eating noodles!**_

_**-Ihaveacupofnoodles **_

Chapter One: Pure Insanity

_Mallorive Axelovie, Assistant Game-Maker, Capitol_

"Welcome, Ms. Sattelitfriv, to our Game-Making room." I say. She looks around the white room, with electronics everywhere. In the very middle of the room, a round platform with a hologram arena. Amelia smiles. Well, I've never seen a smile like it, she's grinning ear to ear, but there's something… almost psychotic. She giggles, and the sound sends shivers down my spine. "So…. when do we have to begin work?" "Oh, Not until about after the reaping, I'd say." she looks off thoughtfully, and soon snaps back at me. "Gather the team. Let's get to work." "But I-" "Did you not hear me? Get. The. Team." her Green eyes pierce mine. I'm more afraid of this new girl than the President. And that's saying something. I go into the break room, where Athena and Veridie are debating over which Clothing Store is the best. "I'm telling you! It's totally Greyson! Have you SEEN their summer collection? Oh! There she is! Mallorive! You like Greyson, right? I got you that birthday dress from there! Y'know, the one with the blue swirls?" "Ugh, I hate that one, it looks like it's dusty no matter what you do!" "You know, Veridie, I actually LIKE that one!" I snark. "Oh, I'm sorry I have better taste than you! Anyway, I thought you were showing crazy lady around." She says, sipping coffee. I roll my eyes. "She has something weird about her." Athena mumbles. "It's the eyes." Nods Veridie. "Well, speaking of Crazy Lady, she wants all of us to report to the Game-making room stat." They both groan in unison. "You've gotta be kidding me! Is that even allowed?" "Yup." "I miss Alcatraz, he was hilarious." Athena whines. "He got hanged for killing a peace-keeper when he was drunk." "That funeral was so sad!" says Veridie "But those complimentary cookies were amazing!" "This is not about cookies!" I snap. "Go get the others." they grumble and disappear down the hallway, heels clicking against the floor.

_Half an hour later_

"Wow. That was a looooong time to wait. What took you so long, Mallorive?" asks Amelia. "W-we had to c-contact a few people who were out because we thought we wouldn't be working t-today." "w-w-w-well I d-d-d-d-don't CARE!" she bursts out laughing. Everyone else exchanges nervous glances. "Alright everyone! Let's get started. Our boards light up with a profile for the arena. "_32 pages." _I mutter under my breath. "_You've gotta be kidding me." "_Well, everyone," she says, a terrorizing look in her eyes. "Who remembers going to school?"


	3. Chapter Two: Coffee and Circles of Beige

_**Good Afternoon! Again I don't know what happened or how, But I'm stuck with COLD, (Cat On Lap Disease), so here we are. But happy Easter! Here's some more filler. Keep eating Noodles!**_

_**-Ihaveacupofnoodles**_

Chapter Two: Coffee and Circles of Beige

_Mallorive Axelovie, Assistant Game-Maker, Capitol_

After four long hours, I wish I could say we had made some sort of improvement. The arena was done and over with or something productive.

We watched a slideshow for an hour, then we listened to ideas, then she brought out a freaking BLUEPRINT. On her first. Day. On. The. Job. All the while Veridie kept messaging me "_This is SO not posh." _on my phone every two minutes.

Oh, and Amelia? Yeah, when she found Mallious on his phone, she threw it, A $900 Kaleidoscope 75, against the wall. Then, like the respected Capitol citizen she is, shrieked "I WILL HAVE YOU ALL EXECUTED! I WILL BE THE ONE DICING YOU TO BITS IF YOU'RE GOING DO DISRESPECT ME!" then excused herself to get a doughnut from the break room.

After that, I didn't get a text from Veridie for the rest of the day.

When the whole ordeal was over, Athena, Veridie and I go to get drinks from the Wërd Bar. "Wow, thank god that's over." groaned Athena, her Blue wig almost toppling off her head. "I know, right? Someone should bring that up with the President. I look at Veridie to make sure she's serious, and when I know she is, Athena and I burst out in laughter. "Well aren't you fancy? The President? President Coriolanus Snow Of Panem? Ohhhhh yes! He will certainly bring justice!" I snort. "Oh, Darling, It's just some over time! Plus, we'll get paid Handsomely!"

Veridie straightens her ridiculous hat and grumbles something before disappearing into a shop. "Where is she going?" "Well, what do you know? Frankfort works here!" "Ugh! At Boisterous Beans? Seriously? Their coffee is just terrible!" I gasp. "Plus, Frankie seriously has no taste. He dresses in all pink and carries a tiny pink umbrella and a tiny pink poodle." "Not posh." She nods. "Not posh at all."

Soon, Frankie and Veridie come out hand in hand with their dumb dog, Wiggles, who bites your ankles, in tow. "Look! I got us drinks and food!" "We're going to a bar." "So? We need food for the way there." I glance confusingly at the coffee and small paper bag she hands me. "What treat did you get-OW! What is your dog's PROBLEM?" Screeches Athena, Holding her ankle while sticking her nose in the bag.

"It's Boisterous Bean's latest snack! Circles of Beige!"

I shove my hand into the bag and take out - wouldn't you know it - A circle of beige. "Is it a cracker?" "honestly i don't know what it is, but it's good!" "Nobody asked you, Frankfort." snarls Athena. "Whatever. I'm in need of a drink, darling. Let's go!" I shrug and follow everyone down the street to the bar.

**Accepted Tributes**

**D1 Female-Emery Cinderbell**

**D3 - Reserved **

**D6 Male: Hartford Charleston**

**D7 Male: Ferdia Di Lira**

**D10 Female: Maisie Hernandez **

**D12 Female: Heather Lee Brown**


	4. Chapter 3(D7): Wood Chips and Nightmares

_**Hello! It's finally time! Thank you HunterOfArtemisII and WriterStyle538 for these interesting tributes! Thank you everyone for your support and kind comments and submissions! Next Thursday will be whichever District is filled next. We still need 12 tributes at the moment. Keep eating noodles!**_

_**Ihaveacupofnoodles**_

Chapter Three: Wood Chips and Nightmares

_Brea Emmerson, District Seven _

"_North America was a great big land _

_With a great job to be done. _

_A job that needed a great big guy _

_And Paul Bunyan was the one._

_Hey Paul,_

_Paul Bunyan!_

_He's 63 Axe handles high _

_With his feet on the ground _

_And his head in the sky!_

_Hey Paul!_

_Paul Bunyan…_

_Paul Bunyan…"_

The Lumberjacks sang with a cheery yet low voice. Almost eerie in the forest. I sang along somberly. As this was not the day to be belting out songs about meeting lovers in the mill and dancing the night away. Two children would be sent to their deaths, with no certainty of return. I turn to my brother, who's helping me saw the hell out of this tree.

"Hey, you doing okay?" He snaps up and nods quickly. "C'mon, Felix, you gotta talk." He shakes his head like i've asked him to kill our cat, Sprucie. "We've gone over this a dozen times. People want to talk to you, Felix, you just have to give them a chance."

The whistle goes off signaling it's time for our shift to end. We lodge the saw out of the tree and bring it back to the workshop where we keep our tools. "Let's go home. When we turn the corner down the dirt path he finally starts to talk. "I saw a giant turkey up in a tree today! Someone else saw it and they screamed!" he laughs quietly.

Felix was, well, different. Extremely antisocial. I mean extremely. He would never talk, he would shake and scratch himself with his nails in school no matter what the subject is.

We walk into the house, where Ashley, My older sister, Is already home. She's sitting at the kitchen table looking through a Tesserae folder. We get them sent to us a week before the Hunger Games. She sees us in the doorway and her eyes light up. "Brea! Felix! Finally! I've been home from the mill for about half an hour now." Her voice is kind but firm. People who've never known my sister may think she's stern and overbearing, but she has no other choice.

Our family was once extremely poor, and we still are. During that time our parents died of starvation, leaving Ashey, a 10-year-old girl to raise us, A three year old and a newborn. She taught us basics and helped us in school. She mostly showed us how to not let anyone get under our skin and to be fierce. It did not work on my brother. He's always been quiet and terrified of people. We can't get him checked out, we don't have the money.

"Laura's Butchery has half off of all meat, so I'm going to make us a ham for Reaping day." I grin. I love ham. Felix picks up Sprucie, who meows delightfully.

"Of course, we'll just have stew if anything bad happens, but-"

"I CAN'T GO!"

"Shhhhh. It's so slim, Felix, It's such a small chance. Stop worrying. You're too old for this."

"BUT THE CHANCES AREN'T SLIM."

"That's enough."

"THERE'S-"

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH." she says, slamming her fists down on the table.

He looks at her with a stunned and pained look. "Maybe if I get picked, I'll have a better life than i've ever had!"

He gets up and slams the door and we're left in silence.

_Ferdia Di Lira - District Seven _

"Come and catch me, loser!"

I sprint through the forest, laughing at Dashiell. I leap over sticks and logs until i reach the fence, buzzing with electricity.

"I win!" I laugh breathlessly. I turn around, hoping to see Dashiell cursing me as he catches his breath against a tree. He's not there. "Dashiell?" I call. He couldn't have been far behind me. Which only gives me one thought:

Peacekeepers.

"DASH!" I shriek frantically, sprinting through the forest. My vision blurrs, the forest fills with smoke and incense. Blinding light flickers through my eyes. "DASH! PLEASE!" Oh god no. Not again. Never again. "DASH!" I sob. I fall to the ground and curl up in a ball. "Ferdie?" I hear a faint voice. "Ferdie! Oh god no, get up, please, it's just a dream."

My eyes clear and I sit up. Dashiell sticks out a hand fo me to pull myself up with. "You okay?" "Yeah, just some bad memories." "I get them too." "I know." Sighing, I turn in direction of town. We make our way back home together. As brothers. No, as friends, as twins.

Forever bonded.

"Mom! Look what the ox dragged in! Where the hell have you been? It's almost time for the reaping!" Janey calls from the kitchen table above the bakery.

"Where do you think? We were just hooking up with our girlfriends. What are you doing? Still crying about Davy?" I laugh. "Shut up you little snake!" Janey hissed. Janey is my half sister. When I was young my house burned down. We couldn't save my mom.

Our adoptive mother, Mya, took us in after a year in the "Community home," which i'm never ever going back to. Ever. She's pretty nice.

Speaking of her, Mya walks in with a freshly baked loaf of bread. "Dash! Ferdie! How are you?" "We're good, ma'am." Answers Dash.

"Well, let's have some lunch before we go!"

We eat the loaf of bread and get cleaned and dressed. I fight Janey with a hairbrush, snatch a cupcake from the store, and race down to town square. I see Clarissa and Hailey walking together.

"Hey!" I say, walking alongside Clarissa. We met in 8th grade and started dating ever since. She's perfect. She's so intelligent and sweet. And her glasses make her look adorable.

"I got you a present!" I say smirking. Her eyes brighten. "What is it?" I pull the Blue-frosted cupcake out from behind my back. She gasps. "Oh! It's beautiful. Did you make it?"

"I honestly don't know"

She giggles and Takes it from my hand. "Where my cupcake?" Whines Hailey. "Well maybe Dash will give you something." Speak of the devil, Dash comes up next to his girlfriend. "Hi!" "Did you get me anything?"

He stares, puzzled. "What?"

She huffs and walks ahead of us.

I kiss Clarissa on the cheek and follow my brother who has stopped in his tracks.

"What did i do?"

"Sorry man, I guess i'm just a better boyfriend."

He shoves me and I laugh. "Race you!" He yells, and takes off. "Hey no fair!" I call, and sprint after him.

_Brea Emmerson_

I brush the wood chips out of Ashley's hair as she goes on about work and things. Felix comes back, crying. "Someone called me a baby." "Well you better stop crying like one." Mutters Ashley.

"Aww. Some people are just mean, Felix. Don't be sad." He sniffs and goes to change for the reaping. Once we're all cleaned and ready we make our way to the Town Square.

I see Clarissa, a popular kid, She's kinda plain, eating a cupcake and giggling with her boyfriend Ferdia. We always pity him because his parents died in a fire.

Nobody pities me.

Speaking of friends and boyfriends, Ember and Alex are catching up with me my family. "Hey babe." Says Alex, "He-" He kisses me, making me stop cold. My sister rolls her eyes.

Ember giggles and gasps. "You know what happened today? I got of work." "No way. I thought the chair industry was working overtime!" I say. "They are, but guess who accidentally hit me in the face with a 4 by 4?" "Was it Alajandro? It's always him."

"It was!" We all laugh. The laughs immediately stop when we're right in front of the Tesserae counter. I get in my line with Ember and put in my information.

The propo plays and Dessertia Verkrwa steps up to the stage.

"Welcome, one and all, to the 88th annual Hunger Games! I am so pleased to be here! Let's have a round of applause."

Silence.

"Alright then! Well, they always say ladies first, but I like to do males first. Women should just stay in the kitchen." she has a laughing fit. "So, Men First!"

She walks over to the Male bowl and sticks her hand in.

"Ferdia Di Lira."

A boy screams.

Someone slaps a hand over his mouth. Muffled "LET ME GO!"s can be heard as The boy grits his teeth and walks up to the stage. "Any volunteers?" Nothing. Ferdia stiffins.

"Next, Girls!"

It's whatever.

It's whatever.

It's whatever.

"Ember Raén"

You've gotta be kidding me.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

_**Still open:**_

**D1 Male**

**D2 Female**

**D2 Male**

**D4 Female**

**D4 Male**

**D5 Female**

**D5 Male**

**D6 Female**

**D8 Male**

**D9 Female**

**D10 Male**

**D11 Female**


	5. Chapter 4(D12): The Land of Misfortune

_**Hey there! I'm sooooooo happy about how many people are signing up for this story! I'd like to thank each and every reader and people who submitted a tribute! They're so great! I still need, like one more Bloodbath, so that would be awesome! You're all so sweet to me and thanks for being patient!**_

_**Keep eating noodles!**_

_**-Ihaveacupofnoodles**_

* * *

_Heather Lee Brown, District 12, Day before Reaping._

**DANGER: This character contains some themes of mental challenges. I have never experienced anything like this, so please bear with me. P.S. I do not Ship Everthorne. But it fit the story because Peeta is dead. **

My screams echoed through the district.

"HOW COULD YOU!? IT-IT-IT WAS JUST A LITTLE BUNNY!"

I latched onto his arm, shrieking with agony.

"Get off me you little shit!" Gale spat. "Would you rather your family starve?"

"Give me that! He needs a proper funeral!" He holds it above my head as I lunge for the poor thing. He had killed it in the forest and brought it to my mother. She had given it a good price, and Gale was going to skin it.

"I need the money, kid. Booze isn't gonna pay for itself."

I lower my hands slowly. Gale was known for being Caiola's best customer. And we all know it wasn't for him. Katniss Everdeen, the victor of the 74th Hunger Games, married him right when she came back from her victory tour. She became a drunkard like the last victor, unbearable to talk to and depressed.

It became even worse for the two victors when the Quarter Quell rolled around. The twist was that the reaped had to handpick the tribute for the games. District Twelve's tributes got 23rd and 18th. Not the best places.

He threw the dead, foul-smelling yet poor rabbit onto the butcher's counter in the hob, the secret trading space. When I was younger out Hunger Games escort, Filipina Watercress, Walked through the hob and had anyone who she didn't like shot right through the head. I remember only because she looked at me with disgust, looked right at my poor mother and said

"You're lucky that disgusting idiot is still a child, or I would have put a bullet right between her eyes."

Filipina took the job after Effie Trinket "Disappeared." You can see her sneaking around the Hob getting things like food and what my mom calls "Protection."

Whatever that is. She lives with the other victor. It's pretty obvious. Haymitch, I think he's called, Goes around drunk as a skunk screaming about "How nice his chick looks." What a weirdo.

Anyway, I run out of the store crying and go to my house. It's right behind my mother's tailor shop. I run in, grab my cat Dynamite, go into my room and slam the door. I stay in there and rock myself on the floor Until mom comes and hands me dinner.

It's the rabbit.

* * *

_George O'Haire, District 12, Reaping day_

I was at breakfast like any other day, although Damien, my older brother, was being an extra ass to me. Ripping bread from my hands and shoving it into his mouth.

I slammed my foot against the floor. Mom doesn't notice. I slam it again. She finally looks. "_What." _she signs badly. "_Tell Damien to stop!" _She does this, and Damien yells something at her. I see her mouth, "Whatever. I'm tired. I'll see you at the reaping. The second she closes the door I'm thrown to the ground and punched in the gut. He yells something along the lines on how I'm a cripple. Disgusting. A burden.

I cry. I can't even hear my sounds of distress.

I run out of the house. Someone smiles at me and waves like they're in a crowd. News flash: I can see. She signs at me. Horribly. "Are great quail snitch face."

My face scrunches up and I shake my head. She rolls her eyes. Then she signs veeeeery slowly like she's the one who's deaf.

"_I. Was. Help. You. You. Are. Not. Nice." _

I just walk off to the hob. I go to a little candy shop and sift through the garbage until I find a small bag of Chocolate covered almonds. No wonder they threw it away. But I'm not picky when I'm starving.

When the reaping comes I sign in and get in my little space. I see my brother. He does his signature thing, pretend to be an old man and put his hand to his ear like he can't hear. Then signs the only words he knows.

"_You're worthless."_

I cannot hear what the lady with green hair says, nor can I hear the name she calls.

I look around and see they're looking at me.

Oh god.

I cry soundless tears. I want to beg my brother to save me. Help me please, Damien.

Nothing.

Only the wind volunteers for me.

* * *

_Heather Lee Brown, District 12, Reaping day._

I dance with My dog, Nitrogen, as we howl together. Dynamite naps in the sun as I scratch his belly, I sing and tell them jokes and whisper to them about boys. I pretend to treat them like a vet, and when I see a raccoon has snuck into my mother's clothing shop, I use beef jerky to usher him out and pet him as I treat his wounds and set him free.

Mom always said I've had a way with animals. She lets me help with all sorts of hurt animals! I love her so much. She's the nicest person to me.

"Honey?" Mom asks. "Yeah, mommy?" "Did you get ready?" I stop folding clothes and stand up. "For what?" Mom purses her lips and sighs. "It's the reaping day, honey!"

"It is?" I ask, puzzled. "Yes dear." "But we don't have to go! I'm not old enough!" I say. "Oh, honey. Well, you're 12 this year, and that means you actually are." I nod, give my mother a hug, and run to my room.

Wow, I'm such an _IDIOT. Every day_ I try to be normal, try to show mom that I don't need a doctor's evaluation. She always makes appointments, but then we need new supplies or we need to pay bills, and we cancel it. She always tells me gently that I may be different. Which is strange. The words are so smart and effective in my head, but they sound like I'm four when I say them out loud.

I get dressed In a yellow dress and black tights, an outfit mom whipped up for me. I love it. Looking at myself in the mirror, I give a little twirl. We go to Town Square and mom tries to go in line with me.

"Adults and young children this way." A peacekeeper grips my mother's arm. "Sorry, sir, my child has Au-" "I said adults and young children THIS way," he says, jerking my mom out of line. "Let me go!" she yells as she pulls from the man, but it's no use.

"Name?" asks the man at the counter. "He-Heather! Heather Lee Brown!" "Okay. put out your hand." I proudly show her my hand. She stabs it with a needle. "OW! Why did you do that?" "Put your hand here, please." I do as she says and gets in line. "Welcome, all you filthy rats, to the 88th hunger games. Blah Blah Blah Let's kill some kids!" Filipina says after a strange video plays.

She goes over to a bowl full of paper and pulls out a piece of paper. "George O'Haire." Nothing for a while. "Okay, do I have to say it again? Are you all deaf? GEORGE O'HAIRE." A boy starts crying as he makes his way to the stage. Someone else laughs hysterically and shouts "YOU DESERVE IT!"

The next bowl, She reaches in And reads:

"Heather Lee Brown."

I gasp and burst out into tears. "MOMMY…" I shriek. Peacekeepers drag me onto the stage as I scream for my mother and kick and shriek."

"What A retard. Jesus, kid. You've got no chance."

And I know I really don't.

* * *

_**Still open:**_

**D1 Male**

**D4 Male**

**D5 Female**

**D5 Male**

**D8 Male**

**D10 Male**

**D11 Female**


	6. Chapter 5(D3): Watts of Sorrow

_**Hello Everybody! I can't tell you how much I love your reviews and tributes! Thank you SparrowbirdEliza for these tributes! Please Please Please make some more tributes if you haven't already! I don't want to sound petty but let's get this going! Soon you'll have D9 reapings and after that, 2 and then 6. But for now, please enjoy chapter Five.**_

_**P.S. I changed the story a little bit because it didn't make some sense, so i made what i thought was a better plot line. So apologies to SparrowBirdEliza, and enjoy the show. **_

_**-Ihaveacupofnoodles**_

Chapter five: Watts of Pain

_Jasper Coles, District Three, (17)_

"Earth to Jasper!"

I snap my book closed and look up at Emma, She's waving a hand in my face. "There you are! You're late." "For what?" I ask, puzzled.

She smirked. "Guess." "Uhhhhh dinner." "Nope!" "Factory work!" "None to do today. It's the Reaping." "Oh, yeah." I think for a bit. "Is it….. OH! Oh… no no no. It's not…." "It sure is!"

"THERE'S A MEETING FOR SCIENCE CLUB?!"

She bursts out laughing and falls to the ground. "You're such a dummy! Of course there isn't! You're hilarious! But, your mom does want you."

"You're awful! I hope you get reaped! Then I wouldn't have to deal with you!" I laugh. "Cross your fingers!" she yells after me as I race towards my house.

"Jasper? Is that you?" Asks my mother. "Yes, Mother." I say, Tension creeping up my spine. "Ah, come sit down please." I take a seat nervously and ask "What's wrong." "Well, we wanted to talk about your grades.

"I...I...I thought I had straight As!" My mother purses her lips and sighs. "No, look here." I look at the report i got just yesterday. "But look! All As!" "Jasper! How DARE you talk back to me!" "But you have to look!" "I AM looking! See? You got an A- in Astronomy physics!" "You've gotta be kidding me! I-" Mother slaps me across the face. I fall to the floor, my cheek searing with pain.

I wish Emma was here.

_Emma Torres_

"Mom!" I say as I run into our flat. "Oh, Emma. Please don't scream. I have a headache." "Oh.. sorry." I whisper.

"Come sit, I have chips." I sit next my mother and take a handful of the stale chips. "Where did you get these?" "I went shopping for the month. We got a little bit of food." "Cool."

"So, how's Jassperrr?" she says, wiggling her eyebrows. "Mom! I thought you had a headache?" "It can wait, How is he?" "He's alright, his parents are on his back ever since he became Valedictorian." "Oh, I never liked his parents. Too overbearing." "Ah." After a while I get up to go to my room- well, our room, we share it,- so mom can take a nap.

I sit and study for hours until Mom calls for me to get ready to leave. I read through my textbooks for the third or fourth time, I take notes, I actually do the work, While Jasper gets his brains from his family, I got into this school using a scholarship.

I get dressed in a Orange and white striped t-shirt and grey pants, which are surprisingly my best clothes, even though they're faded and dirty.

We walk towards the stage two peacekeepers are setting up, and I get in line.

I forget how many times I put my name in the bowl.

Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

Washington Paferk, our escort, stands in ridiculous foot-long heels. He stumbles and falls repeatedly before wobbling over to the bowl. "Hello District Three! I would like to compliment Our VICTORS!

All you can hear is our district nutbag, Wiress, Singing a children's song.

"Well…. Uh, let's get started!"

She falls on her face before reading the name, lightening the mood a bit.

But that doesn't stop the horror from hearing my name.

"Emma Torris!"

I clutch my stomach and stagger over to the stage as soon as the words go through my brain. "Now, for the boy-"

"I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER! PLEASE!"

Jasper runs up onto the stage and wraps me in his arms.

"Oh, god Emma, I'm so sorry. We'll get through this. together."

_**Still open:**_

**D1 Male**

**D4 Male**

**D5 Female**

**D5 Male**

**D8 Male**

**D10 Male**

**D11 Female**


	7. Chapter 6(D6): Sleep In Peace

_**Hi…. So, I'm Ashamed of my latest chapter, I read through it and I was like, "Wow, cliché much?" So I apologize, PROFUSELY. Please don't kill me. This chapter I have gone through it with seventy-five sharpies. I'll be putting up a point system for sponsors when we have all the needed tributes, and we still need 7. The slots are on my bio and on the bottom of this very page. Forgive me and keep eating noodles.**_

_**-Ihaveacupofnoodles**_

Chapter Six: Sleep in peace.

* * *

_Rayla Opaham, District Six, (15)_

Sleep is a strange thing.

You can look so peaceful, yet you can be going through the most painful moments of your time in the unconscious state. There is no look of pain or sorrow when you sleep, but you could be fighting off black shadowy monsters, only to find you can't touch the, but they can touch you.

In all my years on this world we call Panem, I haven't realized this, Until now.

I get up early for work. Factories usually need parts I didn't deliver yesterday. I was silently putting on my jacket when a blood curdling scream came from my room.

I could only imagine it was one of my cousins, who lived with us ever since their parents overdosed on Morphine.

I hear another scream, but it's cut short. I walk quickly over to the door, and just as I'm about to open it I freeze.

"Cindy? Cindy! Cindy what happened?"

"Mom… Dad… I dunno! Their skin was p-peeling off and they t-tried to get me to hold still so they could put an IV in me! I-I was screaming and I-I" she breaks into tears.

"Shh…. It was just a dream. They're gone for good now. We're safe."

"We are?"

"Yes."

I feel a lump forming in my throat as I quietly close the door. The sky isn't this dark when I get up. Must be before my shift. "_Shift! I don't have a shift!" aw, damn it! Could've slept in. Well, what now?" I wonder, gritting my teeth. _

Maybe I could….

"_No."_

But It's not even dawn. Nobody would see me.

"_Still, you could get injured and die a sad, lonely death where only the flesh-eating animals can find you."_

Whatever. I'm going.

I Walk on my heels to avoid sound, which is excruciating, but worth not getting my ass beaten by fifty peacekeepers.

The fence is just up ahead, followed by a forest and then a lake. I put on my work gloves and scale a nearby building, then hop onto a tree looming over the fence. I jump down and land right on my feet, thanks to my best feature. I hold onto trees as I make my way down the steep hill

I'm poor. There's no doubt about that, Nobody except the mayor and the victors of Six are. Starved, hollow cheeks, but somehow not weak. I have Strong legs from my job. I'm what we in Six call a runner. We go from factory to factory Delivering parts.

I walk up to the water and sit on the bank, letting the water crash onto my legs. It's good to have a break.

"Psst! Rayla!" I leap four feet into the air and turn around quickly.

"You Idiot! You're gonna get me killed!"

"Well, I tried to be quiet!"

"Oh yeah, sure."

I whip my hair out of my face and watch as Bridget climbs the fence and jogs next to me.

Bridget has been my friend for about four years. We met when she got hired as a runner. We've hung out ever since. She's younger than me, but she's fiery, and that's the kind of personality that someone will need If they ever want to be my friend.

"How the hell did you find me?" I ask as she draws circles in the water. She chuckles. "Rayla, Do you think your quiet? I heard screaming so I went to check it out. Saw you leaving your house. Followed you in the trees." "Well you're fancy, aren't you?" "Sure am!"

I'm about to say something when she whispers "Look! The Sun!" The sun was rising slowly in the horizon. I shut my mouth, knowing that this could be Bridget and I's only moment together for a long time.

* * *

_Hartford Charleston, District Six, (13)_

_**Warning: Swearing, Smexual references I guess? IDK really. But mostly, This dude is an Asshat.**_

"P-Please, I have nothing more to give you, Hartford!"

I slap the dirty bitch in the face and laugh as she falls to the ground. "Do you know who I am? Huh? I'm The Mayor's kid. I can do whatever the HELL I want! And right now, You are gonna give me that bag right there!"

"B-But I paid Fo-for it!"

"So what? Do you want me to tell my daddy to raise your parent's taxes you filthy rat? Huh? Does your mama not make enough money at the dance club? Not enough money kissin' GIRLS?"

Sally Volskie had just walked out of the candy store. Sure, I had the money, but Maybe I could get something without the pay. Normally, If Sally was a cute chick, I would probably be asking for a different kind of candy.

Sally took a deep breath, look me right in the eyes and said:

"My momma's straighter than the pole YOUR daddy dances on!"

I reply with a swift kick to the face. Blood pours out of her nose and mouth as I swipe the candy.

"Woah, Hartford, what did you do?" Asks Quinn, a mechanic's son.

"I wanted the candy."

"That's not a good excuse for beating up my sister."

Quinn bent down to Sally and whispered some "reassuring" words to the rat. He grabbed a cloth from his apron and wiped the blood up gently.

I dig through the bag. "Ewwww! Saltwater Taffy! Disgusting! Get some taste, Whore."

I drop the bag, letting the contents spill out into the street.

I lean back on a brick building and take out a stone while watching to make sure nobody find my stash.

I grab a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

Daddy doesn't know I smoke, and I pretty much plan to keep it that way. It's awesome being the only kid in the whole school who smokes on the playground. One time some dirt-eater tried to be cool too by bringing candy cigarettes. I tied him to a street pole and beat him up. Pretty awesome.

I take a few puffs before laying my eyes on a prize.

Abigayle walks down the street, her blonde hair flowing behind her. She's hot. I'm, like, amazingly hot. This could work! Let the charms flow.

I race over to her and block her path. She stops.

"What do you want."

"Babe, I wanna tie you to my be-"

"No. A million times no."

"C'mon…. You know you wanna."

"I really don't"

"Lemme give you a taste."

I lean In for a make-out session and fall flat on my face. She's already halfway down the street.

"BITCH!"

I look around for someone to high five, but everyone's gone. Tesla, the baker, comes out of her shop and shoots me a quizzical look.

"What are you doing here? The reaping is starting." On cue, the Panem anthem plays in the square. "Go on, Run!" I race over, have my finger stabbed, and squeeze my way into the boys area.

Wait, why am I here?

Ohh, no. That's why.

I was twelve, trying to impress a new girl, Head Peacekeeper's kid from Two, and tried to be cool by putting my name in that bowl SIXTEEN TIMES.

Well, that's fine. Daddy will pull me out if I get picked anyway. How long is the ugly chick in the blue gonna be talking? I want a sandwich!

"Let the Eighty Eighth Annual Hunger Games begin!"

Eighty Eighth? Jeez, I thought we were at the Sixth!

"Rayla Opaham!"

Everyone turns to look at this one chick, who's about a 6/10.

She shoves everyone away from her as she makes her way to the stage. Bleh, she's a runner. Probably poor. She looks like she's-

"Hartford Charleston."

Oh, Ok.

Let's get this party started.

"No."

Peacekeepers grab my arms and haul me over to the stage. "No! Daddy, tell them they can't do this! Do you know how special I am? I'm THE MAYOR'S SON!"

Rats in the crowd start laughing.

Abigayle shouts: "Oooh! Karma's a bitch!"

"STOP. LAUGHING! I'M BETTER THAN ALL OF YOU! LET ME-"

Electricity shoots through my body and I fall to the ground, body singed like a marshmallow.

The last thing I hear is laughing.

I hope I sleep in peace.

* * *

_**Still open:**_

**D1 Male**

**D4 Male**

**D5 Female**

**D5 Male**

**D8 Male**

**D10 Male**

**D11 Female**


	8. Chapter 7(D2): Fight for the crown

_**EYEYEYEYEYEYEYYEYEYEYEYYE! So, I have four things:**_

_**Thank you all so so so so so so so Much for your support and everything!**_

_**Thank you to Manny6415 for Ralya in my previous chapter, and now, thank you to Merpmeow for both of these tributes! **_

_**FOR HAMILTON FANS **_

_**I'm thinking about making an AU camp Sumthinoranother thing. I know it sounds cheesy. :/ Thoughts?**_

_**KEEP EATING NOODLES!**_

_**P.S. FOR ANYONE INTERESTED IN FIGHT FOR THE HEART: IT HAS BEEN REMOVED ENTIRELY. I APOLOGIZE. 4 MORE PLEASE SEE MY PAGE. **_

_**-Ihaveacupofnoodles**_

* * *

Chapter Seven: Fight for the Crown

_Ace Otis, District Two, (18)_

I was almost distracted by that smile. That flirty, white, perfect smile. Oh, It's amazing. But, her knives were getting dangerously close to my throat.

She wasn't good with knives, which was a pity, but she was great with a bow and arrow. She hits targets with a pull of her hand.

Her teeth are bared in hatred, but her eyes have a familiar softness. I almost feel bad to pin her to the ground.

"Three, Two, One! Match over!"

I get off of her as quick as I can and help her up. "Hey, sorry about that." Her smile returns. "Thanks, Ace. I don't get that a lot in hand to hand." She furrows her brow and says "You know, I think you wanted to tell me something yesterday, but I had to leave for ballet." She trembles a little as she says this, and I know she doesn't do ballet.

"Oh, I-I guess I j-just-t wanted to tell you….."

I scan the room swifty, my eyes darting for something to latch onto. "BOWS!" I yell frantically. Ruby stares at me, confused. "I meant I want to-to try a bow and arrow out! Maybe you could… teach me?"

She grins happily. "I would love to!"

"ATTENTION! GET OVER HERE EVERYONE! NOW!" Coach Miller says. "You know what day it is, folks! Time to pick some tributes!"

We all gather around as Coach scans a clipboard. "Okay, so our pickings for the

Male tribute is… Ace Otis! Congrats, kid, you had it in you."

My heart drops to my heels, but my smile forces its way to reality. I walk up to the stage, head high, and shake coach's hand.

"For the female, we have…Frannie Lil! Phenomenal skills." Ugh. Really? I mean, she's my friend, but just a mutual one. But she cut off someone's ear, and her parents are peacekeepers. So they can't kick her out.

"Alright, everyone. Dismissed. Let's get going and I'll see you two in my office." I go into the office, where Coach has a big board with a game plan set "Alright, you two. Let's get started." He says clapping his hands together.

I sigh. Cylise, my best friend, he doesn't have to hear this ever.

Nobody has to. Not this year.

Ruby, My darling, doesn't have to hear this.

My love, take your time.

I'll wait for you.

Even If It takes me forever.

* * *

_Ruby Red, District Two, (18) _

_**Warning: Abuse. Physical, Sexual, Verbal. **_

"_Sorry I don't treat you like a god, Chris. _

_Is that what you want me to do?_

_Sorry I don't treat you like your perfect._

_Like all your little loyal whores do._

_Sorry I'm not made of plastic_

_I'm not pretty enough for you._

_Is this why you always hit me?_

_I must be such an Inconvenience for you. _

_Well, I'm Just your problem…_

_I'm Just your problem…_

_It's like I'm not even a person, am I?_

_I'm Just your problem…" _

Close your eyes, sing, forget. Close your eyes, sing, forget.

I tie my red curls into a ponytail as I sing my little song. I made It up after Chris flipped and dragged a knife down my face.

Chris is my dad.

I open my house door as quiet as I can. But he was already at the door. "Welcome back, bitch."

I roll my eyes and shove past. Him.

"Is your mom still dating Ashtron or whatever?" He says, voice slurred. "Yes." I mumble. "SPEAK LOUDER!" he yells. I jump and snatch a bottle opener off of the kitchen table. "Yes!" I say.

He slumps onto the beer-stained couch. "Ugh. Did you get picked to volunteer?" "no…" "WHAT DID I TELL YOU YOU BITCH? YOU'VE BETTER BEEN PICKED OR ELSE I'LL SLAP THE GODDAMN LIVING SOUL OUT OF YOU!" I shudder before snapping. "NO! I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY I CAN'T LIVE UP TO-"

_**Crash. **_

Blood. Oh god, blood. That's so much blood. What did he do? Glass, I see glass. Oh no, bottle glass. He must've smashed it and hit me with it. What is wrong with him? I hold my arm as blood flows and retreat to the bathroom. I clean up the blood and sing a little.

If only Ace were here.

I've had a crush on him forever. His green eyes, his black hair, It's all so mesmerizing.

I rush to my room and quickly change into My mom's old biker jacket and some jeans.

Taking a deep breath, I walk out and try to get out the door as fast as possible. No such luck.

"Hey sexy."

"Don't call me that."

"I can call you whatever I want bitch."

He takes a swig of beer and looks at me. "Listen, babe….." His hand moves down by back and inching closer to areas someone like him shouldn't be touching.

I take a knife from my jacket. "Don't you DARE touch me!" "Hah! I can touch you where-" I slap him, stab him in the shoulder and run. He screams and tries to chase me, but I punch him in the throat before he can get to me.

I race to the town square before being stopped by someone.

"Woah woah woah! Slow down!" I turn to find Karen, my best friend, furrowing her eyebrow. "Sorry! I'm just super excited!" Her face clears and I breath a quick sigh of relief. "I'm excited, too. I-" "Ruby! Get over here now!"

Great.

Mom.

"Have you been picked?" "Uh, no." She backhands me, right in front of my friend. Well, I see Karen retreat towards the square. "You're a disgrace! If I don't see you on that stage, I swear! You'll be dead by morning!" I shudder.

"WELCOMETOTHE88THHUNGERGAMESI'MSOHAPPYTOBEHERELET'SGE

TSTARTED." shrieks our escort, Pannie.

She goes to a bowl and selects a paper.

"FORTHEFEMALESWEHAVESAMUELAKERTON"

Everyone starts to laugh. Samuel is a boy. "I voulunteer!" Yells Ace. "WHATSYOURNAME?" "Ace Otis." He says smiling. But I can see his eyes are uncertain. "FORTHEMALESWEHAVEDIANAGERICK."

I see Frannie start to raise her hand.

Am I really doing this?

Yes, yes I am.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

Gasps ripple through the stage as I go up on stage.

Ace smiles warmly. I almost fall over for that smile.

Soon I'll never see that smile again.

_**Still open:**_

**D4 Male**

**D5 Female**

**D5 Male**


	9. Chapter 8(D9): You're Outta Here!

_**Hey there! I can't wait to show you some of the plot points I've been making up! We're almost Halfway through with the reapings! So after this is District One, and you can see more placings on my bio. Thanks to me and HunterOfArtemisII for this tribute. **_

_**P.S. Sorry about not updating. I had dental work and I'm really sore so this is gonna be a short chapter. **_

_**P.P.S. Did you know District Nine is the least talked about District in the Hunger Games franchise? **_

_**To the guest who wanted to submit - The Form is on the first page and you can just leave a review.**_

_**\- Ihaveacupofnoodles**_

* * *

Chapter Eight: You're Outta Here!

_Breeze Brinkerfell, District Nine, (17)_

Yesterday I snuck some grain in a bag to my house.

Nobody was there to notice, though. I live alone. I put on my torn and broken winter gloves and set the bag up on a chain.

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

I punch and punch and punch. Hoping, somehow, I would be magically transported back to my home.

District One.

I changed my name, I changed everything, I cut myself to make my skin look different. My parents wouldn't come with me. I left. Being a career, never having to be hungry.

I took It all for granted.

Well, I don't dare to go back. And All I want is my sister. I took her with, but she died of hypothermia.

I've wanted to be a career ever since.

It's all I can really think about anymore.

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

Validation

Food

Victory

It's what I need. What I want. Everything I work for.

But what It really comes down to, what I want for real, what I'm not willing to admit, but deep down I know it's true.

I really want to die.

* * *

_Aryn Calder, District Nine, (14)_

"I GOT IT! I GOT IT!"

The baseball misses by just a bit.

Damn.

I snatch the ball off the ground and turn around, but it's no use. He's already at home.

Wheatley, one of the most popular girls in Nine, shoots me a look and rolls her eyes.

A whistle goes off.

"Stop the game! We gotta go!"

I sigh and make my way towards home. A two-story, warm house. Much nicer than a lot of people in District Nine.

Diana, My closest friend, is ahead of me. I speed walk up to her and smile. "Hey, Aryn!" she grins. "Look what I got at my dad's sweet shop!" she holds up a box of chocolates. "Want one?"

My hands shake a little as I think of my options. I could have none, or I could take the box.

"N-no thanks!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yup!"

She smiles and shrugs. "Well, here's my house. See you at the reaping!"

Diana skips off like a little kid.

My stomach grumbles. I really should've taken a chocolate.

But my father once told me "_You're going to do great things, with a smile like that, a heart like that, a mind like that. Only big shots go all or nothing."_

I've stuck with it ever since.

"I'm hom-"

"DID YOU ACCEPT THE INVITE?"

"...to what?"

Gina, my older sister, and one of the most cliché people I've ever met in my lifetime, rolls her eyes and sighs like I'm a little boy who just ate her makeup and now refraining from choking said boy.

"Yesterday, at 7:98 a.m.-"

"That is not a time."

"Shut up, I've been to preschool. Let me finish."

"Seems unlikely."

Gina studies me for a bit. Then take her hand off of me and holds it like it's limp.

"EW!"

"What?"

"You're so DIRTY!"

"Gina do you even know what baseball is. I am on the Winning Wheats, and we play the only other team every Saturday after work."

She shakes her head, disapproving, and said "Answer the question.

"What?"

"Did you go to the market with Rhye and Muffinie, the two most popular girls in the school, who invited YOU, to go with them?"

"Oh, yeah, yes."

Cue ear splitting squeal.

"SO? HOW DID IT GO?"

"They kept calling me Aaron."

"So?

"It's Eryn. Like, not A-A-ron, It's Er-IN. And they said it all AaRON"

"I'm not seeing a problem here."

I groan and push past her.

About an hour later me, my siblings, and my parents all walked to the reaping.

Finn, my younger brother, was crying the entire time.

I had to reassure him that he wouldn't get picked, because He's seven.

"Welcome, District Nine. The grain district. The District that makes bread. Thanks to District Nine, The Grain District-"

"GET ON WITH IT!"

The escort, Donna Tehallo, (SeE wHat I dId tHeRe?/) leaps about a hundred feet in the air and shouts in her monotone voice "Okay."

"For the female tribute from District Nine. The Grain District. The District that makes bread, is Eryn Calder."

I feel frozen In place. _Boom._

That was the sound of my heart dropping in my shoes.

I shake, my teeth chatter, the world spins, I can't breath, I can't see."

"Eryn!" Diana whispers.

I shake my head and grit my teeth.

I make my way over to the stage when I hear snickering.

Wheatley. Of course.

I turn to her and smile politely. She slowly stops snickering and looks puzzled.

_BAM!_

I kicked her square in the stomach.

She topples over and I quickly make my way to the stage.

"Our Male tribute from the Grain District, The Bread-making District is Brenton P-"

"I VOLUNTEER!"

"A guy I've never seen before hops up to the stage. He smiles.

"Is that…?

"I thought he was a myth!"

"Me too!"

"What is your name."

"Breeze Brinkerfell."

"Okay."

I feel like falling off the stage.

Who is this guy?

Am I gonna die?

Please let me live.

The Odds?

The Odds are not in my favor today.

* * *

_**Still open:**_

**D4 Male**


	10. Sponsorship sheet

_**Well, I'm finally back. Updating every Thursday and sometimes other days too. I'm so sorry you guys, I'm dealing with… stuff, let's just say stuff. This isn't D1 chapter, it's just a sheet for sponsorship. Because I don't want to keep track of stuff, One person is allowed one sponsorship, If you've submitted a tribute, you get two sponsorships. Hope you guys are having a good day and keep eating noodles. **_

_**-Ihaveacupofnoodles**_

**First Period Murder Sponsor sheet**

**RULES: **

Each Person reading is allowed one sponsorship. Guests are not allowed to sponsor. If you have submitted a tribute, congrats, you get two sponsorships. Not per Tribute, just two.

You can not sponsor during the bloodbath, this way, you can tell who's a real contestant and who's just, well, a filler.

I would like sponsorships for a variety of characters, and just because one person is getting a boatload of sponsors doesn't mean they're gonna win. Cato got body armor and a sword, he still died.

Here's the sheet.

Food Items

. a loaf of bread (Up to 5 loaves)

. A meal of choice for 1, 2, 3 or 4.

. A water bottle

. Dried fruits

.Dried Beef

Survival Items

.Bag of unknown items.

.Bag of items of your choice

.Matches

.Sleeping Bag

.Tent

.Camo Tent

.Camo Sleeping Bag

.Rope

.Warm Jacket

.Water Purification strips (Trust me, you're gonna need these.)

. Bandages or Gauze

.Bug Spray and/or Sunscreen

.Disinfectant

. First Aid Kit with random items

. First Aid Kit with items of your choice

.Cream for wounds

.Cream for burns

Weapons

.Small knife

. Pack of throwing knives (Comes with 6, 12, or 24 knives)

.Bow and arrows (Comes with 6, 12, or 24 arrows.)

.Trap parts

.Spear

.Sword

.Trident

.Axe

.Poison darts

. A bag of 5 explosives

.Weapon of choice

Do consider Sponsoring!


	11. Chapter 9(D1): Lettuce for Lessons

_**Well, Guess what! The Placings are all set in stone! Thanks to everyone who's submitted and the winner isn't what you'd expect. Let me just say that The Placement is ahem, Preferred. Enjoy this chapter!**_

_**P.S. I Sprained my ankle. I'm so sorry I couldn't upload sooner. Also, Uhm, Onyx's point of view has a Drug Deal, so I dunno how those go down, so *Shrug***_

Chapter Nine: Lettuce for Lessons

_Emery Cinderbell, District One (17) _

I would've kept fighting, kept working, kept destroying everything in sight, but of course, "Lessons."

Lessons, as they call it, are when the trainers round up the girls and shove them into a room, and give them lessons on how to move your hips, bite your lip in just the right way, How to smudge lipstick so it's sexy.

I hate them.

Every single year it's the same thing. Ditzy, smile, giggle.

Mom says it's dumb.

Ah, yes, my mother. Azura Cinderbell The winner of the 63rd Hunger Games at 18! She adopted me when i was 2 months old. Never told me until I was about to start training.

She won by the Johanna method. Being forgotten.

She told me to ignore the lessons. So I do.

But this is the last lesson until they pick someone to volunteer. What could they possibly need to tell me?

Heaven, my closest friend, with tanned skin and hazel eyes, follows me. She's shy, and she quivers whenever she uses a weapon other than throwing knives.

"H-Hey, Emery! How were the mines yesterday?" I sigh. "Heaven, My mother is a victor, I live in victors village, I do not work."

"O-oh! I'm sorry! I just thought, y' know…"

"It's fine."

"Ladies! I need your full attention!" A familiar voice rings.

Mom is standing in front of a large board. A strained and agitated look on her face. "Listen up, everyone, It's time for a small lesson. If you choose to continue the look and angle of "Sexy" you're going to need one thing…" She takes a deep, suffering breath.

"Throw it all down the goddamn toilet if you know what's good for you."

Everyone acts like she's just said the worst thing on earth. Well, she sort of did. In One, everyone knows one thing. The Sexy Angle is sacred. Used over and over, yes, but all of The female winners we have, exactly 23, 19 were using the sexy angle.

God, how generic.

The girl last year, Whimsey, was placed 21st. Hilarious though, because she thought she was a much better person instead of the chosen tribute. Her "Boyfriend" Maverix Hondal, from 6, played her like a fiddle. He lured her towards the cornucopia, and smashed her head in with a sword handle Mom, who was her mentor, took it hard.

She tried to help, but Whimsey wouldn't let her.

People started to head for the door when mom reached behind her ear and whipped out a throwing star. She threw it at the door, less than an inch away from a girl's hand. She squeaks and steps back. "Now, I have an envelope. I thought maybe you all would want to know who would be under the training of Maggie and Gloss." Everyone mumbles and quiets for a response.

"Our female tribute, hand selected by the grand council of District One's Training Academy For The Smart And Brave, is…" She pauses, and I smirk, knowing she's making people's hair stand on end.

Then I see her expression. Pain. Disbelief.

"Em-Emery Cinderbell!"

People clap, but I don't hear it. I can't hear anything. This. This is what I've been working towards. Why isn't mom proud.

All my life, I've been working, training, fighting.

This is the greatest day of my life.

So why isn't mom happy?

_Onyx Beaumont, District One, (18)_

"O-Nyx! O-nyx!" Everyone cheers and screams as I'm carried out of the Training Center. All my life I've wanted them to be chanting my name.

It's better than they say it is.

Emery is in the back, a lesser crowd congratulating her. She's alright, she's someone good to have in the arena with me.

As the crowd dissipates, I look around to make sure nobody is watching, then turn in The Alleyway. Shine and an older man are talking.

Shine notices me first. "Hey! Get the hell outta here! Get Out!" He pulls a gun out of his trench coat and Aims it at me.

"Woah Woah Woah. The Hell, dude! It's me, Onyx!"

He slowly lowers the gun and waves me over. "Hey man, I was just finishing up a deal, But apparently this bitch doesn't wanna give me the money before I give him the weed!"

They begin to argue, their shouts and accusations. "Hey Hey Hey! Shut Up! Do you want someone to hear you? I'm gonna go find Satine, kay?" Shine rolls his eyes and mutters something.

I leave the alleyway and look out upon the sea of academy students.

I have friends, yes, loads of friends, but seriously, they get old after a while. The Girls are flirty, the boys are like "BRO", and that just ain't me.

But seriously. How can people, like, NOT like other people?! Human Beings are literally the coolest thing on the planet. They can have different interests and tastes and personalities, but, hey, they can be easy to manipulate too.

"Hey, who's the fat lying bitch in a sweaty tank top?" I look down at my training clothes. "Ahhh, thanks for reminding me, asshole," Satine smirks and winks at me. "Where's Shine?" She says, looking over my shoulder.

"Ah, yes. Your boyfriend." I say sarcastically. "Ah, Onyx. Shaming people for finding love when you don't even care to look upon the sea of chicks practically stripping for you.

I roll my eyes. "He's in the ally. Let's go."

Shine and Satine are my only real friends. They aren't cookie cutter, and they can get into trouble.

Satine walks towards Shine, who smiles- with sort of a menace - at her. She looks at the man, now holding a small bag filled with green, stares at it, and simply says "That's lettuce." and spins on her heel towards Shine. "Satine! What the fu-"

Satine immediately ends the argument with a kiss. Not a peck, a full-blown make-out session. So now I'm sitting in an ally, watching these people kiss and whisper and moan, next to a VERY angry man with a bag full of lettuce.

When the two finally come up for air, Shine, without breaking eye contact, swings open his apartment door drags Satine into it. I can hear the click of the lock behind them.

Before the angered man who probably has a gun tries to speak to me, I sprint towards home. "Ma! I'm home! I got picked from the academy!" Mom turns to me, still in her work clothes, but washing dishes. A sponge and plate in hand.

_Crash_

The Plate falls to the ground, and mom hugs me in an air-tight hug. "MY PERFECT BOY! OHHHH I AM JUST SO PROUD! I KNEW YOU WOULD DO THIS! YOU NEVER FAIL TO PLEASE MY SON!" "Ma - cough - That's enough ma." She lets me go, and the phone rings.

"Oh, I got that!" I say.

I pick up the house phone and say "Beaumont Residency, state your business!" "H-hey, it's me, Shine, dude, So Satine - mm - said you got picked by the academy? Is that right - stop!" I stop for a moment. "Uh… yeah?" "Got It, I can fix you up with something." "Uhm, What?" "It's a-" "Shine! Come hereeee!" "I will, babe, I will! hang on!"

"Uhh, What are you gonna 'set me up' with?" "It's a surprise!"

"Oh." I chuckle.

"Gotta go! Got a horny girlfriend to attend to!"

"Wow. you go man."

*Click*

At the reaping, everything went as planned, Emery and I volunteered, we were the tributes, everything was fine.

But Emery, had something strange in her eyes, a look of uncertainty, horror, sadness, anger.

Me, on the other hand, I strut up to the stage and about 10 girls sigh. I flirt with the escort, Daisy something-or-another, I kiss the hand of my mentors (The chick ones, of course.) I am rocking the stage, the crowd, the games.

But something lurks deep beneath the smiles and the dazzles and the training.

A shadow, striving for fear, anger, and sadness.

Doubt.


	12. Chapter 10(D8): A little Different

_**A/N Hello Hello and Welcome to the District Eight reapings! Apologies if this isn't the best chapter. Thanks 2 Lilah32 for Mandy and Myself for Kristofferson.**_

_**Yesterday was my last day of school! So ya, I'm free now. :) I'm going camping in July, So that'll be a short Hiatus, but It'll be fine. **_

_**P.S. We only have four Districts after this! 11, 5, 4, 10! **_

_**-Ihaveacupofnoodles**_

* * *

Chapter ten: A little *Hand waves* different

_Mandy Fairborrow, District Eight (18)_

Roderick was nowhere to be seen. The fourteen-year-old seemed to have vanished into thin air. I had gotten a bad grade in school for ranting again, and mom, after a back and forth argument, sent me to go find him instead of dealing with me.

But it's _her _fault! She doesn't understand me! Nobody does! We all just abide to the Capitol like we can't do anything about it! We aren't dirty rats with no minds of our own!

Of course, nobody wants to rebel. We all just want to stay under the radar.

Pathetic freaks.

All I want is a free PANEM. A free WORLD.

But nobody wants to help. Not. A. Soul.

I dodge my way into the middle school in 8, which only functions 3 times a week. See? This is the asinine things I'm talking about! When I become president, EVERYONE will have an education!

I find Roderick with his nose in a book. Typical. What a bitch.

"HEY!" I yell.

He jumps practically four feet in the air. "What? Is it illegal for you to be silent?" He hisses. "You're disturbing other people!"

"Good. Now chop chop, retard. Mom says you have to clean up for the reapings. I'm going to go meet up with Candice at the bedding factory for a smoke. Don't tell mom where I am."

His eyes cloud and he sighs heavily. "I'll be home." He mutters and sulks off. "God, don't be such a-"

"Ah, Mandy, such a strange thing, seeing you on the day you were out "Sick." You look healthy." A stern voice says behind me.

I whip around. Ah, of course, my Economics teacher. Disgusting.

"I was thinking we could talk about your grades. Today? In my office? Now?"

I spit at him and snarl "Yeah, right. You can kiss my ass."

"Mandy!" yells. But I'm already halfway down the hall.

About half an hour later, I'm behind the bedding factory, a lighter in hand, waiting for the girl with the goods.

"Hey." I hear Candy say.

"Bring the cigs?"

"Yup."

"So, You know that boy named Evan, and he asked me to sign his cast, so I kicked him in the nuts!"

"Hmph. Cool."

"You know why?"

"Why."

"He was probably about to, like, assault me or something. Luring me in to sign his cast, then he would TAKE ME HOSTAGE AND SEND ME TO THE CAPITOL TO BE THE PRESIDENT'S SLAVE AND-"

"Shut up and hand me a cigarette already."

"Why Don't you listen?" She snarks while passing me the pack.

I light a cig and take a puff while Candy rambles on.

"Attention all residents of District Eight, please make your way to the local square for an announcement."

"Well," She sighs, finally out of her rant. "Let's go! One more year, then we'll be free of the Capitol's clutches once and for all!"

"Let's go then. And If we get reaped?"

"Destroy the Capitol."

* * *

_Kristofferson Frequa, District Eight (14)_

It had been seven years since I went to live with my uncle, aunt, and cousin. My father died with the plague that runs around Eight once in a while.

My cousin doesn't like me. Says I'm too "Perfect" He's a little weird, not gonna lie, but It's nice to be part of a family.

Uncle Aidan took me into the clothing factory today. They tried to make it look "Fun." but well, I knew they were just recruiting me. Welcoming me to a life of work.

My cousin and my aunt were there. Aunt Ellise was ironing her green dress for special occasions, and my cousin was fitting a cape over his white shirt with chocolate stains all over it.

"Kristofferson, honey, I'm sorry I didn't get you some water for a bath but just try to clean yourself up.

"Hey, new kid."

"It's been a year, Ash."

"Oh I know, and I can't wait for you to go back to wherever you came from."

"Stop."

"You stop."

"Ash, just get over here and stop bothering your cousin."

About an hour later the walls ring with sound. "Attention all residents of District Eight, please make your way to the local square for an announcement."

"Well, everyone, let's go." Uncle Aidan sighs.

"Welcome, one and all, to the 88th annual Hunger Games! I am simply so so pleased to be here in District Eight!" Ashliegh, our escort, adds a hint of disgust when she says "District Eight."

"Well, ladies first, then!"

Silence.

She digs through the bowl full of papers. I suck in a breath.

"Mandy Fairborrow"

An angry screech emerges from the crowd.

"YOU SICK FUCKS! YOU SICK MOTHER- YOU KNOW WHAT? NO! NO! NO! YOU ALL DESERVE TO ROT IN HELL! IS THIS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE?!" A girl -I presume Mandy- screams as she stomps her way up to the stage.

"I. HATE. YOUUUUUUUUUU!" She squeals. She kicks at the girls bowl, but she's restrained by Peacekeepers.

"Oh… Great. Now, for the boys, I guess?"

She makes her way over to the boys bowl and selects a name from deep inside the bowl.

"Ash Frequa."

Oh god.

Ash looks around in his innocent little way, his innocent little cape, Oh no."

"Excuse me? Excuse me? I'd like to volunteer as tribute!"

"Oh! Um, great."

I come up to the stage as my brain screams at me that I'm an idiot.

"GREAT! THIS BOY RIGHT HERE WILL BE HELPING ME! HELPING ME REBEL!"

"Uhm, I'd rather not, actually!"

"Shuttup you Cappy."

I look at Ash, who's shoved his cape over his head and is sobbing into it.

I wish I could be with him.


End file.
